Say Cheese!
by Emmo13
Summary: Pinkie Pie realizes that she misses her party-loving friend Cheese Sandwich. What will she do to see him again? Cheesepie one-shot.


It was a bright and sunny day in the small town of Ponyville. Six ponies and a baby dragon were gathered together for a picnic, enjoying the nice weather. But, this wasn't just another get-together. No, it was much more than that.

"Is everypony ready? This needs to be absolutely _perfect_."

"Chill out, Twi. It's just a picture."

"Just a picture? JUST A PICTURE?! Rainbow Dash, we're sending this to Princess Celestia for Pete's sake! It's more than 'just a picture'!"

After Twilight had become a princess, letters to Princess Celestia dwindled. To make up for it, the ponies had decided to send their beloved ruler a group picture to show that they still cared.

"Twilight, darling, you must settle down. This is no way for a lady to behave, let alone a _princess_. It'll be fine, I assure you."

"Yeah, Twilight! Princess Celestia will love anything we send her! It's like when I welcome ponies to Ponyville. Sometimes I put the confetti in the oven and the cake in the confetti cannons, but ponies still like it anyways!"

"Um, what the others said…if that's okay with you?"

The purple mare took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. Princess Cadence's method of keeping a cool head really helped her in times like these.

"I'm sorry everypony. It's just been so long…"

"It's alright Twah'. It happens to the best of us. Now, it looks like Spike's gettin' a bit impatient over there, so how 'bout we get along with the picture?"

Twilight nodded to her country friend and signaled her okay to her dragon assistant.

"Okay guys, say 'cheese'!" Spike said.

"Cheese? WHAT?!" Pinkie shouted. Everypony gave Pinkie a quizzical look as Spike snapped the picture.

"Wait Spike—we need to take another!" Twilight called out as she saw Spike getting ready to send the picture. The baby dragon obliged, but crossed his arms in annoyance. Twilight gave him an apologetic look and then turned to face her pink friend.

"Pinkie, what the hay was that about?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah…you, um, startled me," Fluttershy put in.

Pinkie sat in panic for a moment, trying to think of a good excuse for her outburst. She didn't really know _why _she did it. It just sort of happened. Much like her Pinkie Sense, but this was different.

"I…Well I was just thinking. Why is it 'Say cheese'? Why not 'Say Chimi Cherry', or 'Say Cherry Chunga', or even 'Say Chimi Cherry Chunga'?" Pinkie giggled. "The last one especially would be fun-a-fun-fun! Oh, oh what about—"

Her friends stopped her, rolling their eyes. Pinkie was just being Pinkie. The party pony sighed in relief. She usually got away with things so long as she talked long enough, and this situation was no different.

Spike took another picture, this time without a hitch. They attached a letter updating the princess on how they've been and sent the picture through Spike's green flame.

With that, the picnic was over, and it was time for the friends to part ways.

As Pinkie Pie hopped home, she was still obsessing over her outburst from earlier. It was weird. Usually, the pink pony's thoughts bounced from one idea to the next, or it would settle on something tasty, like frosting. Mmm…frosting…

Pinkie shook her head, going back to the topic from before. Obviously, she hadn't been thinking of cheese the dairy product. She had just eaten; so thinking about food like that wouldn't make sense. Especially since it wasn't frosting.

So, that meant one thing. It had to be Cheese Sandwich, the party pony that came to town about a month ago to help out with Rainbow's birth-iversary. Pinkie smiled as she remembered how fun it was once she had gotten over her pride and worked together with him. That was probably the best party she had thrown yet.

Before she knew it, Pinkie was home at last and in her room. She cast her eyes to Boneless, the rubber chicken Cheese Sandwich gave to her in parting. Something stirred inside her. At that moment, Pinkie Pie realized that she missed her party-loving friend. She didn't like missing ponies though because it made her sad. So, she decided to push it out of her mind.

Days past and she still couldn't get the thought of him out of her head. Every time she tried to think of something else, it'd always link back to him. Everywhere she went, every friend she greeted, somehow, it all reminded her of Cheese.

Pinkie had to something, anything to stop all these thoughts. That's when the idea struck her.

"That's it!" She said while she was brainstorming in her room. She picked up Gummy, her toothless pet alligator, and swung him around. "I'll throw a party!" She fell back onto her bed in satisfaction and hugged Gummy. "His Cheesy Sense will bring him here, and then I won't have to miss him so much! Because he'll be here! And then we can party all night and sing and dance and play games and just talk and OH MY GOSH THIS IS GOING TO BE AM-A-ZING!"

Gummy blinked.

"Thank you so much Gummy! I'm glad you think so too!" Pinkie beamed. "Now come on, we've got a party to plan!"

* * *

><p>Now, this party couldn't be just <em>any<em> party. Pinkie wanted to be absolutely sure that Cheese's Sense picked up on it. So, she was planning to throw the biggest, most random party ever. The ponies in Ponyville just rolled with it. They knew more than to question Pinkie, which Pinkie was grateful for. If they knew why Pinkie was doing this…Pinkie blushed at the thought. Wait, why did she do that? Had she ever had that response before?

Pinkie was too busy planning to be worrying about little things like that. Plus, her major worries lay on whether or not Cheese would come. He still hadn't shown up, and Pinkie's plans were coming together. Where was he?

"Hey, Pinkie? Where would you like this?" Bon Bon asked, gesturing to the giant floating pony head she had on a leash.

"Put it over there by the tangoing tortoises and Jell-O trampoline, if you please." Pinkie pointed out the direction she was talking about. As Bon Bon started heading where Pinkie instructed, she added, "Thanks a bunch Bon Bon!"

"Anything for a Pinkie Pie party!" Bon Bon called over her shoulder, smiling. Pinkie smiled back, then pulled out her checklist and went through the items.

"Tiger-taming-tiger…" She looked up to see one tiger holding up a chair to another, a whip in his paw. "Check!"

"Giant ball of yarn…" Pinkie watched as dozens of cats ran through the streets toward the aforementioned item. "Check!"

"Cheese Sandwich…" She looked around, but she still didn't see him anywhere. Pinkie sighed. "Uncheck."

Pinkie just hoped that he would show up during the party at least. This was the biggest party she'd ever put together, how could he not make an appearance? Surely his Cheese Sense was driving him bonkers?

Pinkie ran through her list one last time before she decided that everything was ready.

The party started off with a blast (quite literally, from Pinkie launching out of her party cannon and onto the giant Jell-O trampoline) and everypony seemed to be having a great time. Ponies mingled, played games like Pin-the-Mustache-on-the-Mongoose, and just admired the transformed Town Square. Pinkie had really outdone herself.

Pinkie went around, hoof bumping ponies and trying her best to keep a smile on her face. But, the longer the party went on, the less hope Pinkie had in seeing Cheese. Pinkie finally made it through the mass of ponies and sat by herself on the steps of Sugarcube Corner. Usually, she'd rather be partying with everypony else than sitting on the sidelines, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed at a certain pony's absence.

"Oh Cheese, why didn't you come?" Pinkie said quietly.

Suddenly, Pinkie felt a presence beside her. "Did somepony say Cheese?"

Pinkie's head jolted up when she heard that, and standing there was the very stallion she had been looking for. It was Cheese Sandwich. She couldn't believe it! In the heat of the moment, Pinkie jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Cheesy! Oh my goodness, I missed you so much! I'm super duper happy that you're here!" Pinkie pulled back and smiled widely at him. Cheese chuckled.

"My Cheese Sense was telling me a party was in the works, and when I found out it was one of yours, I decided to sit back and watch the master." He smiled. "I've got a lot to learn, Miss Pie."

Pinkie felt all warm and fuzzy when he said that, and she liked it. "Thank you!" She giggled. "You can drop all the mysterious guy stuff now though, silly. We're at a party!"

"You know what Pinkie? You're right. Woohoo!" Cheese Sandwich jumped out of his poncho and sombrero to reveal his bright yellow polo and poofy brown mane.

"That's more like it, Cheesy! Now, we have a perfectly good party going to waste here!" Pinkie said, gesturing to the crazy festivities before them.

"And we can't have that now, can we?" Cheese asked, smiling.

"No we can't! Come on!" Pinkie took Cheese's hoof and pulled him with her into what would be one of the best nights of their lives.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie burst out laughing.<p>

"Cheesy…" She snickered. "You look so silly!" Cheese laughed in response.

"You should see yourself Pinkie!"

At that, Pinkie pulled out a fun house mirror from behind a nearby building and took a look at herself. Her clown outfit, with the added effects from the mirror, caused her to fall back in a giggle fit.

"You're right! Teehee, I look silly too!"

The two friends laughed for a bit when they noticed the party was drawing to a close. Cheese put on his poncho and sombrero, which somehow cleaned off his clown make-up in the process.

"Well Pinkie, I had a great time. But, I must be gettin' along," Cheese said, starting to walk away.

"What? So soon?" Pinkie asked, trotting up next to him. Cheese shrugged.

"I usually leave about this time during a party."

"Why? There's still plenty of party left!" Pinkie said. She just had to make him to stay. Pinkie couldn't bear the thought of him leaving again for who-knows-how-long, especially after the fun they had.

"The truth is, Pinkie…the longer I stay, the harder it is to say goodbye." Cheese stopped and looked down so Pinkie couldn't see his face. Pinkie was caught off-guard. She hadn't expected him to say something like that. Cheese continued, "Ever since I left Manehattan all those years ago, I've been on the road going party to party. I've traveled all over Equestria, making friends and bringing smiles."

"Don't you ever get lonely though? I mean, you meet all these amazing ponies and then you never see them again?" Pinkie asked, thinking about all of her friends in Ponyville. She couldn't imagine leaving them.

"Sometimes I guess. That's why I'm always going straight to another party, no goodbye. It makes it easier," Cheese replied. He started walking again.

Pinkie bounced up next to him, determined to convince him to stay. "Well, you can always come to Ponyville, if you want. It's always so fun when you're around, and everypony loves you here!"

Cheese turned to look at her. "Really?" He sounded hopeful.

Pinkie grinned and said, "Really!" Cheese smiled.

"You know, I'd really like that Pinkie. In fact, I think I'll stay for a whi—"

Suddenly, Cheese Sandwich jumped several feet in the air and shivered. That could only mean one thing. There was a party in the works.

Cheese looked down the road ahead of him, then back at Pinkie.

"There's a big party coming up in Fillydelphia."

"Yeah? From your Cheese Sense, it looks like it'll be a lot of fun." Pinkie put on a smile to try and hide her disappointment. She was so close…

"Would you like to join me, Pinkie?" Cheese asked. Pinkie hadn't thought about that option. The thought excited her, and she almost said yes. But, then she remembered her home, her friends.

"Oh Cheesy, I'd love to go party with you! But, I could never EVER leave my friends in Ponyville. I'm super sorry."

"It's alright Pinkie, I thought as much. Tell you what though, how about after the party, I come right back to Ponyville?"

Pinkie looked up at him, her eyes shining. "You'd really come back?"

"For you, I would do anything Pinkie," Cheese said. Pinkie threw her hooves around his neck.

"Don't be too long, okay Cheesy?"

Cheese hugged her back. "I'll be back before you can say, "Pretty Pinkie Pie plans perfect parties." He pulled back and winked at her, then continued on the path leading out of Ponyville.

"Pretty Pinkie Pie plans perfect parties…" Pinkie paused. After a moment her eyes widened in realization and her face broke into a huge smile.

She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Cheesepie. I hope you all enjoyed! If there is anything that I can improve on, please let me know! Pinkie Pie isn't the easiest character for me to write, so I hope I at least did okay. Thank you so much for reading! )**


End file.
